It's for the Greater Good
" | tituloe = “Es por el bien común" | temporada = 4 | numero = 3 | total = 48 | emision = Octubre 12, 2017 | escritor = Erika Harrison | director = Nicole Rubio | aud = 3.88 | anterior = I'm Not Her | siguiente = Was She Ever Good at Her Job? }} es el tercer episodio de la Cuarta Temporada de la serie norteamericana How to get away with Murder, este es el episodio #48 en general. Fue emitido por primera vez el 12 de octubre de 2017 en abc. __TOC__ Sinopsis Annalise toma un caso para hacer un bien mayor, pero muy pronto descubre que está apostando mucho más de lo que se imaginaba. Mientras tanto, Laurel le pide ayuda a Michaela para descubrir más sobre la muerte de Wes, y Connor hace una decisión muy importante en la que sus amigos no lo apoyan. En el flash-forward, vemos un momento sorprendente durante la noche del crimen. Resumen thumb|250px|left Laurel persigue a Michaela por la calle suplicándole que la escuche; Michaela se niega a ayudarla, y le dice que es peligroso hacer lo que está pensando. Laurel le pide que solo acceda a la cuenta de Antares para encontrar actividad ilegal. Laurel la intenta persuadir diciéndole que lo haga por Wes, a lo que Michaela le responde que por eso no deben hacerlo, porque suena exactamente como Wes, y todos esos problemas que causo (Sam, Rebecca, los Mahoney) lo llevaron a su muerte. Laurel continua siguiéndola hasta que el taxi de Michaela llega y ella se sube, dejando atrás a Laurel. thumb|250px|center thumb|right|250px Annalise se viste y se prepara para salir en su habitación de hotel. Más tarde, la vemos entrar a una oficina de defensores públicos, donde la encargada, Virginia Cross, le explica sobre el proyecto llamado "El derecho a un abogado en Filadelfia", con la esperanza de que abogados privados como ella puedan ayudar con el exceso de casos. Annalise le dice que quiere trabajar con ellos, pero Virginia le cuestiona su problema con el alcohol y sus motivos para tomar casos pro-bono. Annalise menciona el caso de Jasmine, y que no tiene dinero, pero si quiere ayudar. Virginia acepta y le asigna un caso, el de Ben Carter. thumb|left|250px Virginia llevaba el caso de Ben hace 12 años, cuando fue convicto. Ben escribió su propia apelación y se la envío al juez, por lo que consiguió que se re-abriera el caso para limpiar su nombre. Cuando le pregunta Annalise que como pudo lograrlo, y Virginia le dice que por la manera en la que se ve: no podían evitar juzgarlo por su apariencia física. En escenas alternas, vemos a Annalise entrar a prisión y conocer a su nuevo cliente. thumb|right|250px|Annalise le dice al jurado que Ben fue enviado a prisión solo por su apariencia física. Ben le explica que se hizo sus tatuajes cuando tenía 16 años y formaba parte de una pandilla, pero cuando conoció a su novia Kim, cambió por ella, e incluso se retiró de la pandilla, aunque fue difícil. En la corte, el fiscal presenta el caso con Kimberly Wheeler como una víctima de los engaños de Ben, y luego descubrimos que están acusando a Ben de haberla empujado por la ventana. Ben le explica a Annalise que no la empujo, y que ella saltó; Annalise le pregunta porque. El fiscal dice que Kim intentaba terminar su relación con su novio, y él se enfureció, por lo que la empujo hacía su muerte. Annalise le pide que le cuente toda la verdad, y Ben le dice que discutieron sobre Madison, y que Kim le dijo que Madison no era su hija. Annalise le explica al jurado que Kim sufría de depresión post-parto y por eso se suicidó, pero la fiscalia encerró a Ben meramente por su apariencia. thumb|left|250px Por otro lado, Oliver intenta convencer a Nate de contratarlo para proteger la información de la fiscalia, pero Nate le hace una pregunta insinuando que hackeo a la fiscalia anteriormente. Sin embargo, la conversación se ve interrumpida cuando el fiscal del caso de Annalise le pide un favor a Nate. Al salir, Oliver descubre que Bonnie trabaja en la oficina de fiscales, y le dice a Laurel y Asher; Asher les dice que ya lo sabía, que ella y Frank viven juntos, y él le está ayudando a Frank a estudiar para entrar a Middleton; Connor llega y anuncia que dejará la escuela de leyes. thumb|right|250px En la corte, Annalise es sorprendida por la fiscalia cuando utilizan a Nate para testificar sobre un mensaje de voz que hace ver culpable a Ben. Annalise dice que un mensaje de voz no es suficiente para culpar a Ben por la muerte de su novia. Por otro lado, Michaela recibe la llamada de Asher en Caplan & Gold, quien le dice que Connor quiere dejar la escuela; Michaela y los demás intentan hacerlo pensar en retirarse de la escuela, pero Tegan Price la sorprende y le cuelga el teléfono. Tegan le dice a Michaela que se levante, y llama a todos los internos al centro de la sala. thumb|left|250px Ahí, Tegan y otro de los socios, Blake Mathis, invitan a todos los internos a competir en el "tazón del infierno de Caplan & Gold", en donde quien tenga más conocimientos sobre la firma, ganará una botella de champagne, y podrá elegir con que socio trabajará. Michaela compite con sus compañeros, y al igual que ella, Simon y otros dos compañeros llegan a la última ronda. Por otro lado, Laurel llega con Bonnie a pedirle trabajo como interna en la fiscalia: Bonnie se niega, pero Laurel insiste hasta que Nate llega a su oficina y la dejan fuera. Nate invita a Bonnie a desquitarse de Annalise para que en la oficina dejen de pensar que trabajan juntas. thumb|right|250px Por su parte, Virginia cuestiona a Annalise cuando descubre que su plan es poner a Ben en el estrado, y Annalise le pide que la deje hacer su trabajo; su conversación es interrumpida cuando llega una mujer de la corte, que le va a pedirle una muestra de orina. En el baño, Annalise le entrega su muestra y cuando sale a lavarse las manos, se encuentra con Laurel. Ambas hablan tranquilamente, hasta que Laurel le reprocha que todavía no saben quien asesinó a Wes; Annalise le dice que está intentando seguir con su vida. Laurel le revela que su bebé es niño, mientras se aleja. thumb|left|250px En C&G, Michaela se molesta por los comentarios de Asher, y Tegan lo nota, por lo que le dice que confía en que ella va a ganarle a los demás; Por otro lado, vemos a Connor, Asher y Oliver en un bar con strippers, donde Connor se gasta el dinero que le reembolsaron de la universidad. Oliver le pide a Asher que le ayude con Connor cuando recibe una llamada de Nate: Nate le ofrece trabajo para hackear a Annalise. Aunque al principio se niega, Bonnie y Nate lo convencen; ahí descubren una nota de voz en la que Ben revela que cuando Kim murió, ellos discutieron sobre la paternidad de su hija Madison. thumb|right|250px En corte, Ben dice que desearía haber podido hacer algo para evitar que Kim se lastimara. Nate le da la información al fiscal del caso, y el pide una prueba de paternidad. Annalise intenta evitarlo, pero toda la corte descubre que Madison no es la hija biológica de Ben. Más tarde, Laurel visita a Frank en casa de Bonnie, y le reprocha que viva con ella, y le dice que sabe que Asher le está ayudando a estudiar. Frank le dice que ha intentado llamarla, pero no creyó que quisiera hablar con el; Laurel le pide que convenza a Bonnie de contratarla. Asher llama a Frank y le dice que necesita su ayuda. thumb|left|250px En el estacionamiento, Annalise observa desde su auto a Bonnie y a Nate conversando, por lo que decide acercarse. Annalise le reclama a Bonnie por hacer eso; Bonnie intenta evitar continuar la discusión, pero finalmente comienzan a pelearse hasta que Nate las separa. Bonnie sube a su auto y se va, y Nate le dice que todo lo hizo el. Annalise le dice que no le cree y se va. En su auto, Annalise recibe la llamada de una morgue, donde le piden ayuda para identificar un cadáver. Annalise-Jasmine-403.png Dinner-403.png En la morgue, Annalise encuentra el cadáver de Jasmine Bromelle, y descubrimos que murió por abuso de drogas y marcas de inyección de heroína. Por otro lado, Michaela estudia C&G, y Laurel le menciona a su padre y la intenta convencer de nuevo para ayudarla. Frank las interrumpe y Oliver les dice que tal vez sea mala idea: Connor y Asher entran al apartamento de Oliver donde Connor descubre que es una intervención. Mientras cenan, todos intentan convencer a Connor de volver a la escuela, pero el les dice que si de verdad quieren apoyarlo deben confiar en las decisiones que el decida tomar. thumb|left|250px Annalise visita a Isaac, y le cuenta sobre la muerte de Jasmine. Isaac le recomienda que deje el caso, pero Annalise le dice no quiere perder el caso, a lo que Isaac le dice que no vale la pena como para perder su licencia. Annalise va a su hotel, donde encuentra un sobre. Frank intenta persuadir a Bonnie para conseguirle un trabajo a Laurel. Bonnie le dice que si le importa tanto, que viva con ella. Frank recibe la llamada de Annalise, que le pregunta si el le dejó el disco dentro del sobre. En el vídeo, vemos como Kim salta por la ventana, y poco después Ben aparece en la misma ventana tras presenciar la escena. thumb|right|250px Al día siguiente, Bonnie le muestra su nuevo lugar de trabajo a Laurel, y Nate le pregunta si esta bien después de su pelea con Annalise, Bonnie le dice que está bien, y que se han dicho cosas peores. Más tarde, Frank visita a Annalise y le revela quien le envío el vídeo de vigilancia. En escenas alternas, vemos a Annalise pedirle a Ben que diga exactamente lo que le indique, mientras le muestra su teléfono. Virginia Cross le pregunta a Annalise que está sucediendo, y que Ben le pidió que estuviera ahí. Annalise le dice que todo está bien, y que simplemente se siente a disfrutar el espectáculo. thumb|left|250px Annalise llama al estrado a Virginia Cross, le pide permiso a la jueza para tratarla como testigo hostil, y comienza a interrogar a la jefa del departamento de defensa pública. Annalise le pregunta si cometió el error de sobrepasar evidencia vital para el caso de Ben, y les pide mostrar el vídeo de vigilancia del cajero automático, evidencia que fue entregada la noche anterior anonimamente por Cross en la puerta de su habitación de hotel. El fiscal le pide a Annalise que les muestre el vídeo, y la jueza lo permite: Annalise lo reproduce para toda la corte, e incluso Madison puede apreciar el suicidio de su madre. thumb|right|250px Annalise le pregunta que porque mantuvo esa evidencia tan importante oculta tanto tiempo, y la comienza a atacar, pero Virginia le dice que cometió un error y le pide perdón a Ben. En Caplan & Gold, Michaela recibe la visita de Laurel, aunque no con mucha emoción. Laurel le dice que consiguió pruebas: en la fiscalia logró descubrir que el jet de su padre estaba en Filadelfia la noche que Wes murió, y que seguro Dominic vino en el. Michaela se queda sin palabras, y Laurel le pide que regrese al trabajo y gane el tazón por Wes. thumb|left|250px En la corte, después del juicio, Annalise anima a Ben para ir a hablar con Madison, y le dice que aunque no sepa que decir, está bien. Ben y Madison comparten un momento, y Virginia llega a reclamarle a Annalise para saber porque lo hizo. Annalise le dice que lo hizo para ganar el caso, pero Virginia le dice que pudo haber mostrado el vídeo sin revelar quien se lo dio, y le dice que le van a quitar su licencia. Annalise le dice no lo harán, pero Virginia le escupe. Annalise toma a Virginia lista para pelear, pero se detiene, mientras toda la gente se les queda viendo, incluyendo a Nate. thumb|right|250px Isaac le dice que lo hizo porque estaba molesta por lo de Jasmine, y necesitaba desquitarse con alguien, y que por eso arriesgo la carrera de Virginia. Annalise le dice que no lo hizo por eso, y que lo hizo por el bien mayor. Isaac le señala que sigue tomando sus victorias como logros pequeños, y Annalise le dice que eso es porque ganó los casos demasiado tarde, y que por eso murió Jasmine. El sistema está perdiendo, y la gente pobre sufre las consecuencias. Annalise le revela su plan: sacrificó a Virginia para obtener una confesión bajo juramento sobre el mal desempeño de la oficina de defensa pública, y es su primer paso para presentar una demanda colectiva contra el estado de Pensilvania. thumb|left|250px Isaac le dice que es muy arriesgado para su sobriedad, pero Annalise le dice que lo está haciendo para ayudar a la gente, y a si misma en el proceso. Isaac sigue diciéndole que es mala idea, pero Annalise le dice que ella tiene el control, a pesar de lo que él hizo para recuperar el poder en su relación de doctor-paciente: pruebas de orina, recomendarle que deje el caso. Y que desde que hablaron sobre Sam ha intentado hacer lo mismo. Annalise le dice que no va a convencerla de dejar su demanda colectiva. thumb|right|250px En Caplan & Gold, Michaela y Simon se enfrentan uno al otro en la ronda final, y a pesar de que Simon responde primero y parece ganar, contesta incorrectamente. Michaela recuerda lo que le dijo Laurel cuando estaban estudiando, y se queda pensando unos momentos sobre su amiga; sin embargo, gracias a eso, logra contestar correctamente y gana el primer lugar. Tegan le hace una señal a Michaela para hacerle saber que está orgullosa de ella y todos le aplauden. thumb|left|250px Mientras tanto, Connor y Asher vuelven al bar de strippers, y un Asher algo ebrio le dice que tal vez debería dejar la escuela también, y que Michaela va a dejarlo por ser un perdedor. Connor le recomienda trabajar ahí, como stripper. Oliver llega y le dice a Connor que debería empezar a contestar su teléfono. Dos hombres acompañan a Oliver, y Asher les dice que el es heterosexual, pero Oliver revela que ellos son los padres de Connor. thumb|right|600px Más tarde, Michaela camina por Caplan & Gold con su medalla y dos vasos de champagne, mientras Simon se le une para decirle que no ganará la próxima vez. Michaela lo ignora, y sigue caminando hasta la oficina de Tegan. Una vez que llega a su oficina, toca la puerta y le ofrece el vaso. Tegan toma ambos vasos, y le agradece. Michaela le dice que quiere trabajar para ella, y cuando le pregunta porque, Michaela le responde que porque es brillante y tiene los mejores casos en la firma, y que le gustaría trabajar para cualquiera de sus clientes, como Antares por ejemplo. Tegan la acepta, y le dice que es su funeral. Michaela sale de la oficina, y mientras se retira vemos los flashforwards de episodios pasados. thumb|left|250px En un nuevo flashforward, vemos a Michaela en un pasillo observando una ventana con cortinas entre abiertas. Ella se ve afectada por lo que sucedió, y tiene puesto un vestido azul salpicado con sangre. Poco después descubrimos que esta en el hospital, y Isaac Roa la ve por detrás. Isaac cree que es Annalise y le habla, pero cuando llega a su lado, la ve mejor y descubre que es Michaela. Michaela le pregunta si "él" está muerto. Isaac no le responde, y se sorprende al verla tan afectada, Michaela asume que si está muerto, y dice que todos a su alrededor mueren. Michaela comienza a llorar y cae en los brazos del doctor; en el fondo, vemos la sala de bebés recién nacidos... ---- }} Reparto Principales= Annalise-403.png|Annalise Keating Nate-403.png|Nate Lahey Connor-403.png|Connor Walsh Michaela-403.png|Michaela Pratt Asher-403.png|Asher Millstone Laurel-403.png|Laurel Castillo Oliver-403.png|Oliver Hampton Frank-403.png|Frank Delfino Bonnie-403.png|Bonnie Winterbottom *Viola Davis como Annalise Keating *Billy Brown como Nate Lahey *Jack Falahee como Connor Walsh *Aja Naomi King como Michaela Pratt *Matt McGorry como Asher Millstone *Karla Souza como Laurel Castillo *Conrad Ricamora como Oliver Hampton *Charlie Weber como Frank Delfino *Liza Weil como Bonnie Winterbottom |-| Recurrentes e Invitados= Virginia-403.png|Virginia Cross Jeff-403.png|Jeff Walsh Tegan-403.png|Tegan Price Wenona-403.png|Jueza Wenona Sansbury Simon-403.png|Simon Drake Ben-Carter-403.png|Ben Carter Jasmine-403.png|Jasmine Bromelle Fiscal-403.png|Fiscal Ted-403.png|Ted Walsh Mathis-403.png|Blake Mathis Isaac-403.png|Isaac Roa *Marianne Jean-Baptiste como Virginia Cross *D.W. Moffett como Jeff Walsh *Amirah Vann como Tegan Price *Cristine Rose como Jueza Wenona Sansbury *Behzad Dabu como Simon Drake *Rene Moran como Ben Carter *L. Scott Caldwell como Jasmine Bromelle *Anthony Azizi como Fiscal *Jim Abele como Ted Walsh *Joel Steingold como Blake Mathis *Jimmy Smits como Isaac Roa |-| Personajes Menores= *Eileen Fogarty como Representante del Bar *John Ciccolini como Asistente de la Morgue *Malia Pyles como Madison Carter *Chris Aquilino como Pasante *Michael Bow como Pasante confiado *Fizaa Dosani como Pasante serio *Paris Perrault como Pasante nervioso Frases Memorables Notas y Trivia Notas *Este episodio fue visto por 3.88 millones de espectadores. *Se menciona que Kim tenía 19 años cuando murió y su hija, Madison, tenía 8 meses en ese entonces. *Durante la competencia de los internos en Caplan & Gold, se revelan datos como: **Caplan & Gold tiene 2,436 abogados en el mundo. **Ganan 2,000 horas pagadas anualmente por litigante. *Laurel le menciona a Frank que se convertirá en una madre soltera como el predijo, esto lo podemos ver en el episodio Pilot. *Se revela que Asher tiene una hermana llamada Chloe Millstone. *Annalise menciona que el presupuesto de defensores públicos ha disminuido en un 35% en los últimos 3 años. *Descubrimos que Connor tiene dos padres: Jeff y Ted Walsh. Eventos Importantes *Laurel revela que su bebé es niño. **Durante el flashforward, Michaela dice "Él está muerto" refiriéndose al bebé de Laurel. *Michaela decide ayudar a Laurel para derrotar a su padre. *Connor deja la escuela de leyes. *Bonnie contrata a Laurel en la fiscalia como interna. *Annalise decide iniciar una demanda colectiva contra el estado por no apoyar los casos de defensa publica con el tiempo y recursos necesarios. Titulo *Cuando Annalise le cuenta a Isaac sobre el caso de Ben Carter, le explica que tuvo que sacrificar a Virginia Cross para probar que la oficina de defensa pública no lleva a cabo los casos apropiadamente, y con eso obtener las bases para su demanda colectiva para cambiar eso. Annalise le dice a Isaac "It Was for the Greater Good", que se traduce a "Fue por un bien mayor". **'"It Was for the Greater Good"' – Annalise Keating Música Mi Gente= "Mi Gente" - J Balvin & Willy Williams |-| Content= "Content" - Joywave |-| Basic Instinct= "Basic Instinct(ft. Thomas Jack)" - The Acid |-| Caso de la semana Articulo Principal: Caso de Ben Carter *Annalise defiende a Ben Carter, un hombre acusado de empujar a su novia a la muerte en su departamento después de tener una discusión. Trailer thumb|center|335 px Galería Stripclub-padresdeConnor-403.png Michaela-Winner-403.png Annalise-Isaac-403.png Isaac-Annalise-403.png Ben-Madison-403.png Michaela-Laurel-403.png Court-3-403.png Court-2-403.png Annalise-Virginia-403.png Video-403.png Annalise-Jasmine-403.png Dinner-403.png AnnalisevsBonnie-403.png Court-403.png Nate-Bonnie-Oliver-403.png Annalise-Laurel-403.png C&GHellbowl-403.png HablandoconConnor-403.png Isaac-403.png Mathis-403.png Fiscal-403.png Ted-403.png Jasmine-403.png Ben-Carter-403.png Simon-403.png Wenona-403.png Tegan-403.png Jeff-403.png Virginia-403.png Bonnie-403.png Frank-403.png Oliver-403.png Laurel-403.png Asher-403.png Michaela-403.png Connor-403.png Nate-403.png Annalise-403.png FF403.gif COAL-403.png Annalise-Jury-403.png Annalise-Ben-403.png Office-403.png Mic-Laurel-403.png 403.png Michaela-ending403 Referencias Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Temporada 4 Categoría:2017 Categoría:Erika Harrison Categoría:Nicole Rubio Categoría:Annalise Categoría:Nate Categoría:Connor Categoría:Michaela Categoría:Asher Categoría:Laurel Categoría:Oliver Categoría:Frank Categoría:Bonnie Categoría:Jeff Walsh Categoría:Wenona Categoría:Simon Categoría:Jasmine Categoría:Tegan Categoría:Ted Walsh Categoría:Isaac Categoría:Virginia Cross Categoría:Wenona Sansbury Categoría:Blake Mathis Categoría:Ben Carter Categoría:Flashforward/S4 Categoría:Episodios Flashforward